AOT x RLG
Mikasa Ackerman and Rosa Georgelos Rosa: OMG THIS PLACE IS WEIRD.....you and the other girls wear...these clothes? Mikasa: Yeah! It's what we gotta wear...even us girls too.....You gotta cute pink scarf. Rosa: THANKS! You gotta cute red scarf! Mikasa: Thanks....I got it from my brother Eren Rosa: You mean the boy who's cute when angry Mikasa: Yes....where'd you get yours from? Rosa: I got it from a girl named Cadence Lopez. She is everything too me just like your brother Eren is everything to you. Mikasa: Yes. Rosa: Y do u hate the short midget who looks like he has constipation issues? Mikasa: BECAUSE THAT FUCKING MIDGET HURT MY EREN I SWEAR THAT FUCKER WILL PAY Rosa:...... Mikasa: Sorry...ummmm he just pisses me off! Rosa: Oh....yeah ummm he kinda is rude he uhhhh...called me a baby for liking unicorns and stuff and told me to man up..... Mikasa: Ignore him! He just has no life! Rosa: Yeah ummm...I told him he's a mean midget who has constipation issues! He just gave me a death glare so I ran! Mikasa: Damn you are so damn funny you know that! Rosa: Hehehe Yeah he pissed me off so I said it without thinking! THE END: Annie Leonhart and Teresa Loch Annie: You got great moves Teresa: So do you Annie: Not bad for a cute bubbly girl like you Teresa: THANKS! I always liked blondes! I wanted to dye my hair blonde but it didn't look good with red eyes....then thought maybe I can use blue eye contacts....I actually looked good! Annie:...yeah you would look good with blonde hair and blue eyes Teresa: *giggles* Thanks Reiner: HEY ANNIE! WHO IS THE GIRL WITH THE CUTE ASS? Annie: REINER SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SHE'S MY FRIEND WHO COULD PROBABLY BEAT YOUR ASS! Reiner:........ Teresa: So....uhhhh why did you kill a ton of people? Annie: I wanted to see my father...and I was sent on a mission to do so Teresa: SO WAS I....uh I killed tons of people too...to see my master. It was a mission from him. Annie: We got a lot of things on common. Teresa: Yes we do!...you know I got a friend with blue hair who has the same name as you. Annie: *Smiles* Really?....sweet! Teresa: Shit! You look cute when you smile girl! Annie: *Blushes* Thanks.... Mina Carolina and Melissa Guerrero Melissa: So you have a friend you like? Mina: Yeah she's sweet! Melissa: What's this cute girls name? Mina: Annie...Annie Leonhart! Melissa: OMG! OMG! OMG! I GOT A FRIEND NAMED ANNIE....only she's a clean freak! Mina: *Giggles* That's nice! You see Annie is very quiet and well needs love....she basically hates everything....I don't know why? She does have a soft side though... Melissa: The Annie I know is a clean freak! She yells at us not to make the toilet dirty! She yells at me for not cleaning up when I cook....even though I do clean plus she won't let us swear! Like....really were 18 yet treats us like 5 year olds! Mina: Well that's uhhh nice! Melissa: Well we love her anyways....she's actually like a mother to us....especially Rosa, Erica and Estelle. Mina: Yep! My Annie just loves to read. Melissa: Yeah...my does too....wanna grab a bite at McDonslds? Mina: SURE I'D LOVE TOO! Krista Lenz (Historia) and Estelle Thompson (Helena) Krista: So have you ever felt like you've never been loved but try not to let it bother you? Estelle: Yes....yes I've felt that way! Krista: I have one person who I truly love! Estelle: Who's that? Krista: Ymir! She's just so kind to me and well...has always been there for me! I love her to death! Estelle: I got someone who I like! Krista: Who is it? Estelle:....Erica! She has been there for me! Even though she's an ass.....I still like her! She has a soft cute side to her. She's like a sister to me actually....sometimes...Annie is like a mother and Rosa's like a little sister to me. Krista: I got another name and it's actually "Historia Reiss" Estelle: I got one two and it's "Helena Kristen Larenz Reinhart". I know it's long but that's what it really is. Krista: Nice name Estelle: Thanks! Ymir and Erica DiCaprio Ymir: So since Krista ain't around ya wanna talk? Erica: Yeah Ymir: Okay so you know I really like Krista she's...she's just everything to me Erica: How?! Ymir: She's just so damn adorable! She got soft blonde hair! She got cute blue eyes that'll make your heart melt! She'll make you wanna cuddle her until you die....she's tiny as well! Erica: DAMMMNNNN! That all sound like Estelle! She has cute blonde hair held in pony tails. She got nice yellow eyes that glitter like stars. Her smile is bright as the sun.She's just to adorable! Ymir: Wow...We should have a group session with us and our tiny cute babes! Erica: Yeah we should! Petra Ral and Annie Hepburn Petra: So you like cleaning? Annie: Yes! It's one of my favorite things to do! Petra: That's funny...you remind me of a guy I like who really loves to clean! Annie: Oh really? What's his name? Petra: Levi. He really loves to clean! It's i guess one of his favorite things to do...I'd like for him to clean me one of these days if ya know what I mean? Annie:..... Petra: So what's your name? Annie: Annie Petra:....Did u say Annie Annie: Uhhh yes.... Levi: Annie nice job cleaning you deserve a treat....oh ummmm hi ummm Petra.... Petra: YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH! GET AWAY FROM MY LEVI! I CAN'T BELEIVE A GIRL WITH THE SAME NAME THAT KILLED ME IS HANGING WITH MY BABE! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! Annie: Ummmm go clean out your mouth! Sasha Blouse and Lina Karakas Sasha: Your really cute when you eat Lina: *Blushes* Um Thanks! Sasha: So what's your favorite kind of food? Lina: I like all food! Anything! Mexican food! American food! Chinese food! Japanese food! Arabian food! African food! Indian food! All of that! Sasha: ME TOO I LOVE FOOD IT'S BAE! Lina: Yes it is sista! Finally! A girl who loves food just as much as I do! Sasha: I was thinking the same thing! Finally! A girl that is just like me....only with purple hair and pretty purple eyes! Lina: Hehehe thanks! Sasha: Want some fries? Lina: YAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Rainbow La Glitter